


Carlos Loves Cecil

by RhododendronWilliams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Love, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhododendronWilliams/pseuds/RhododendronWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sex scenes, just love. No plot either, really. Warning: contains large amounts of sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos Loves Cecil

Carlos wakes up early. He always does, ever since he was a little boy. He remembers the chill of the early morning, as he crept out of bed to see the sun rise. He was always curious about the sky, all its hues and changes throughout the day. In Night Vale, it's often more than he can take - you never know how much of it will be a pitch black void, even during the daytime. Yet the mornings are light here too; the sun does get here. Carlos has nightmares sometimes that the void will fill the sky permanently, and there will not be another day; he knows this is a nightmare he shares with many Night Vale residents. Shared dreams, much like the void itself, are one of the peculiar mysteries of this place. 

However, Carlos still loves the mornings. It's not his scientific curiosity that wakes up first, it's something even better. A feeling of hope, like what he felt as a child: anything can happen today. Anything. He knows that this feeling has to do with Cecil. 

When he fell for Cecil, he kept his distance at first. He was worried about brainwash, the Sheriff's Secret Police creeping into his brain somehow, making him love this man so that he'd never leave and they could sacrifice him or something. Or enslave him. Carlos was very unsure what the "Secret" Police thought of him, and he had to be wary. He had been warned to not come here; no scientist had ever returned. He avoided the police and Cecil for a good while. But the day came when he woke up and thought: I love this man, and there's nothing I can do about it. That thought was like the purest scientific epiphany; it went through his brain's pathways, lighting up the lamps of his mind, until all of them were burning bright. There was no escape from this reality; for better or worse, he was in love with Cecil. His mind was made up, and he made that call, the very first one. "Cecil," he said, "I am calling for personal reasons." 

Carlos is, without a doubt, the brain of the relationship. Cecil isn't dumb by any means, but he believes in figures of authority, even when they're blatantly lying and concealing things. He has faith in the City Council and the Sheriff's Secret Police; he takes a lot of things in stride. But he takes nothing for granted - this is new to Carlos, this childlike attitude of wonder and joy at the simplest little things in life. Cecil lives in constant peril, among completely unpredictable phenomena, but he is content, even happy here. He is able to shut down his brain and just feel, and this is something Carlos had never been able to do. But he's learning. With Cecil, he feels like a child again, curious and open to everything life can give. 

Cecil is still asleep, his soft cheeks squished against the pillows. His snoring has a melody, something like "The Sound of Music", but less.. melodic. Carlos feels frustrated, as he often does, being unable to verbally explain the phenomena in this town. Cecil has told him that his sleep breathing sounds like Bach, which makes sense, as he's always liked Bach's music. It shouldn't make sense but it does; many of the things in Night Vale have an inner logic. It might not be human logic, and sometimes you cannot quite trace it. But it's there, and this comforts Carlos to no end. Cecil doesn't seem at all bothered by logic; he takes the world as it is given to him, like a child. 

Carlos pets Cecil's cheek. He loves the softness of his skin, the roundness of the cheeks so unlike his own. Cecil is a bit chubbier than him, something that entices him. Cecil's body is so familiar to him now, yet so unlike his own that it still brings that exotic sense of adventure, the feeling of unmarked land, like when he first came to Night Vale. And, admittedly, like he still feels about the town, because it keeps changing and revealing new confusing things nearly every day. 

Cecil mumbles, "Horses", and his eyes open. Carlos is taken aback, because he too dreamt of horses. But he decides to not show his fear, or even feel it. He wants it to be a good morning, a loving morning. He doesn't want the oddity of Night Vale to dictate every emotion. 

"Sorry, love. You can sleep more, it's only 5:55 AM," says Carlos tenderly. And I want to watch you sleep some more, he adds in his head. Cecil looks drowsy and contented, he smiles widely. "Were you.. did we ride the horse..?" he mumbles. Carlos shrugs. "I guess so," he says uneasily. Cecil's eyes open more. "Listen, it's only normal here. Think of it as more us time," he says soothingly and smiles so that his whole face seems to stretch out. 

"I love dreaming of you," he adds, holding out an arm. Carlos bends his head so he can nuzzle his cheek on the arm. "Your smooth slimline cheeks," Cecil says tenderly. "So unlike mine." Carlos realizes that Cecil sees the same exotic charm in him that he sees in Cecil. 

He can't help himself, he jumps on top of Cecil and showers him with little kisses. Cecil giggles, and it sounds like Koshekh meowing and horses neighing and everything in between. The whole world is them.


End file.
